Turbulencia
by smallfangirl
Summary: Ninguno de ellos era ajeno a las turbulencias, cuando se viaja tanto como ellos uno tiende a acostumbrarse. "Favor de abrocharse los cinturones y conserve la calma." Acostumbrarse no significaba que le agradaran. Yuuri tomo la mano de Viktor y cerró los ojos.


**Capítulo 1**

 **Un simple viaje**

 _En estos momentos sufrimos unas cuantas turbulencias, favor de abrocharse los cinturones._

Ninguno de ellos era ajeno a las turbulencias, cuando se viaja tanto como ellos tiendes a familiarizarte con ellas. Sobre en todo en viajes largos como este.

Habían sido llamados para dar una conferencia de patinaje en Nueva York además de ser parte de una serie de patinajes de exhibiciones para una fundación que ayuda a niños a seguir sus sueños en las artes y deportes. Ambos habían estado encantados de ser invitados, y en el pasado habrían aceptado sin dudarlo, pero ahora tenían dos pequeños de los que cuidar, a su luz y su flor, Luka y Hana. Sus gemelos de apenas 3 años.

Yuuri sonrió recordando mientras sentía el avión sacudirse, después de abrocharse el cinturón tomo la mano de Viktor, apretándola mientras cerraba los ojos. Acostumbrarse a las turbulencias no significaba que le agradaran.

 _Acabamos de entrar en una de tormenta, favor de permanecer calmados y en sus asientos._

Ninguno de los dos había querido dejar a los niños…. pero tampoco querían desperdiciar esta oportunidad, no solo era buena publicidad, pero más que nada era para una causa en la que ambos creían, el apoyo para las artes y el deporte.

Podríamos llevarlos con nosotros, - decía Yuuri a Viktor mientras le ponía la chaqueta a Luka, - no sería la primera vez que viajan en un avión y podemos llevarlos a dar la vuelta en Nueva York.

Son casi 12 horas de viaje. La última vez lloraron tanto que Luka se quedó ronco y Hana le arrojo su vaso de jugo al señor que estaba sentado enfrente. Además, si vamos estamos llenos de actividades, es mucho para los niños- Se voltea a ver a Yuuri con Hana completamente abrigada. - Que te parece si los dejamos? Yurio y Beka pueden cuidarlos, después de todo Yurio es su padrino-

¿Dejarlos? - Yuuri atrae a Luka hacia sí. - Nunca hemos estado más de medio día separados de ellos, ¿y me dices que los dejemos? -

No es como si los fuéramos a abandonar en medio de la tundra, solo será un fin de semana. Los amo, pero en tres años no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros, completamente solos, y como que tengo antojo de cerdito- Le contesta lanzándole un guiño, y una sonrisa traviesa.

Riendo Yuuri deposita a Luka en el suelo mientras avanza hacia Viktor. Este deposita a la niña en el suelo - Anda a jugar con tu hermano, Hana- Yuuri detiene su avance a Viktor para observar a los niños mientras salen al jardín.

Viktor se acercó por detrás y rodea con sus brazos a Yuuri por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia si.

-Yo también los amo. ¿Dejarlos por tres días, no nos hace malos padres? - Dice Yuuri mientras se recargaba contra el pecho de Viktor, permitiendo que este pusiera su barbilla en su hombro.

\- Estaremos con ellos durante toda su vida, o mínimo durante los primeros 18-20 años, un fin de semana para nosotros, donde ayudaremos a recolectar fondos para niños que quieren seguir sus sueños, no harán que nos quieran menos- Termina dándole un par de besos en el cuello – Además adoran a su Tío Yurio, adoraran tener un fin de semana con él. - Voltea a Yuuri para poder mirarlo directamente.

-Al final la decisión es tuya, así que ¿Que dices? -

Tomando un minuto para pensarlo, Yuuri levanta la mirada y le responde con una sonrisa – De acuerdo, pero tú le pedirás a Yurio que haga de niñera-

\- Acepto el trato. - Le da un ligero beso en los labios – Tres días mi amor, estaremos de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta. -

Una gran sacudida saco a Yuuri de sus recuerdos; al abrir los ojos y girarse para preguntarle a Viktor que había sido eso, noto por la ventana como el ala derecha comenzaba a incendiarse.

Nota de Autor.

HOLA!

Gracias por leer el inicio de esta historia que fue inspirada por un pequeño comic que vi en facebook, del cual aún no encuentro a la autora original, pero le doy crédito sobre el comic original, que es hermoso y yo lo leí aquí:

MimiPlisetsky/posts/1296196373761409

Pienso seguir esta historia, y me gustaría saber que piensan de ella, así que dejen mensajes, :D , buenos, malos, de crítica constructiva ( díganme en que me equivoque? horrores ortográficos? ) y un Kudo no estaría mal.

Que tengan un lindo día 3 .

P.S. probablemente actualiza las tags conforme el fic avance.

P.S.S Viktor o Víctor?


End file.
